1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to air cleaning apparatuses and, more particularly, to an air cleaning apparatus, which allows a blowing unit and a filtering unit to be easily cleaned, and which may also be used as a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, an air cleaning apparatus is an appliance which removes dust or bacteria from air to clean the air. The air cleaning apparatus is provided with a blowing unit and a filtering unit. The blowing unit functions to suck room air and forcibly circulate the air. The filtering unit functions to remove the dust or bacteria from the air which is circulated by the blowing unit.
The air cleaning apparatus includes a cabinet which defines an external appearance of the air cleaning apparatus. The blowing unit includes a blowing fan provided in the cabinet, and a motor to drive the blowing fan. The filtering unit is provided at an air inlet side or an air outlet side of the blowing unit, and includes a free filter of a net structure with relatively large meshes, an electrostatic dust filter, a fine dust filter which is made of polypropylene resin or polyethylene resin to have the shape of non-woven fabric, etc. The filters are arranged to be superposed. The filters may be selectively applied to the filtering unit as necessary.
When the air cleaning apparatus has been used for a predetermined period of time, the dust collects on the filters as well as the blowing unit. Thus, in order to keep the air cleaning apparatus clean, a user must remove the blowing unit and the filtering unit from the cabinet of the air cleaning apparatus to clean the blowing unit and the filtering unit at regular intervals.
However, the conventional air cleaning apparatus has a problem that a cover of the cabinet must be primarily removed to remove the filtering unit from the air cleaning apparatus. Then the filters must be removed from the cabinet one by one, allowing for an interior of the cabinet to be contaminated by dust collected on the filters while removing the filters from the cabinet. The filters are also complicated to clean or replace. The conventional air cleaning apparatus has another problem in that a blowing fan and a motor are installed in the cabinet. Thus, it is difficult to clean the blowing fan and the motor.
Further, there has been proposed a large-capacity air cleaning apparatus which is provided with a large-capacity filtering unit and a large-capacity blowing fan to clean air in a relatively large room in a short period of time. However, the large-capacity air cleaning apparatus has a problem in that it performs limited functions, so its utility is poor, and it occupies a large space.